


Weary Hitchhiker

by mageofpie



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Breathplay, Car Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gunplay, Hitchhiking, Meant for Each Other, Murder Matrimony AU, please bare in mind that theyre both terrible terrible people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofpie/pseuds/mageofpie
Summary: It wasn’t normally something he did, pick up hitchhikers, but Chris felt the need to spice up his routine somewhat.As efficient as it was to pick lonely people up at bars who wouldn’t be missed, it had started to lack a certain excitement he’d grown to crave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sick of looking at this just take it

Chris hummed along to the radio and smacked his hands against the wheel of his car. He vaguely knew the song that was playing but wasn’t really paying attention to it, focusing on the road he was currently driving down. Or, more accurately, focusing on the side of it.

It wasn’t normally something he did, pick up hitchhikers, but Chris felt the need to spice up his routine somewhat. As efficient as it was to pick lonely people up at bars who wouldn’t be missed, it had started to lack a certain excitement he’d grown to crave. It was easy, to spot someone at a crowded bar who wouldn’t be soon missed. A girl with mascara tracks down her face, trying to drink herself under the table, or a guy continuously asking the bar tender for another whiskey while he holds his head in his hands; people who are looking for an escape and Chris is happy enough to help them.

He approaches them under the guise of a friendly stranger buying them another round, a shoulder to cry on, someone to listen. Chris knew how he seemed to outsiders and he took advantage of it. He was tall and hulking, yes, but his eyes were bright and his words were soft enough to lure the most iron clad of hearts to trust him.

They didn’t know any better.

But it was becoming predictable.

He’d exhausted every bar in the area, all the patrons had seen him and knew vaguely who he was, there was no anonymity. He wasn’t safe. His routine had become stale and mopping up the blood in his basement was becoming more of a chore than an eager part of the process. At first he’d felt giddy, the butterflies in his stomach indicating he was getting away with something he shouldn’t be doing, like a child taking an extra cookie before dinner time.

But now his arms ached and he sighed and furrowed his brows while he tried to think of another place to put the bodies.

He was taking a risk being out here.

There was a chance he wouldn’t find anyone; hitchhiking wasn’t as commonplace as it was back in the day, before horror stories of people being picked up and hacked into bits by a mad axeman scared everyone away from the roadsides.

Chris was far more refined than that. Axes were terrible murder weapons anyway.

But, even if he didn’t find anyone looking for a ride it was a nice night. He was a few miles out from the nearest city so he could see some stars dotting the night sky in-between streetlamps.

He hadn’t been driving that long anyway, he didn’t even know how far out he was planning to go before giving up and heading home to order a pizza or something. Watch a movie, whatever. Maybe Ferris Bueller was on again. Or Finding Nemo.

Chris was thinking so much about his post-murder schedule and what toppings to ask for at Domino’s he almost completely missed the figure just ahead, sticking out its thumb. He cocked a brow and felt a thud in his chest in excitement; he wasn’t actually expecting anyone to be out here. Just wishful thinking. Which apparently payed off.

As he got closer, he slowed his car and took note of the woman before he stopped completely. She was walking slowly towards him, pulling a small suitcase behind her with a backpack swung over her shoulder. She dropped her arm as Chris pulled up next to her and leaned over the gear shift, rolling down the window so he could smile up at her goofily. She leaned against the window and grinned back.

“Need a ride?” He offered, knowing she’d say yes. She stared at him, looking him up and down while adjusting with the black beanie stuffed atop her head covering a mass of red hair.

She nodded once in approval, green eyes sparkling, “Sure thing, specs.” She pushed herself off the window and Chris leaned back, unbuckling his seatbelt, and getting out, all the while giggling to himself.

_So gullible._

Chris walked around the front of his car and met the woman on the other side, exchanging smiles as he picked up her case and carried it to the trunk.

“So-” he began, gesturing towards her backpack which she gave him with some reluctance, “-what are you doing all the way out here? Town’s not for another few miles.” He didn’t really care, just getting the pleasantries out of the way. She laughed dryly and rolled her eyes as he popped the trunk and gently lay the suitcase in there, the backpack next to it. She’d packed light, it seemed. His eyes almost instinctively flicked to the small compartment in the side of the trunk where he kept his handgun.

“Oh my god, can you believe it? My car broke down a few minutes that way _and_ my phone died!” She tutted to herself and shook her head. Chris pursed his lips and glanced down the long road she had come from. It turned off at some point and the streetlights followed it. She must have been walking a while at least, he thought as he shut the trunk again.

“What about you?”

“Hm?” Chris blinked and glanced down at this woman. She was looking up at him through her lashes and he felt his face flush. Okay, she was pretty cute, he couldn’t deny that. Maybe he’d be able to get a bit of fun in before killing her.

“What’s a guy like you doing all the way out here? You goin’ somewhere?” She asked again, raking her eyes up and down him again. He chuckled softly.

“Ah, not really. I just felt like going for a drive, you know?” He kept his voice casual but couldn’t help feeling giddy all over again. She was falling for it. Of all the moronic things. Oh yes, she’d definitely be fun to play with, “It’s lucky I found you then, huh?”

Her eyes tracked his face and she grinned widely, slowly, “Oh, yes. Very lucky.”

Okay, that was a bit suspect. She had a familiar look in her eye but he couldn’t quite place it.

“Well, best get you into town. You wanna borrow my phone? So you can call a mechanic for your car or something?” Chris buried his doubts and started walking to the driver’s side, her in turn walking to the passengers. They both dropped into their seats at the same time.

“That’s sweet of you, but no thanks. I’d rather get a good night’s sleep first, sort all this out in the morning.” She made a vague hand gesture, as if ‘all this’ was right in front of her.

Nodding curtly, Chris stayed silent for a moment before turning slightly towards her and offering out his hand. He smiled reassuringly, “Kevin.”

She looked at his hand and then back at him, smiling softly and grabbing it in her own, “Hayley.”

Chris grinned and turned back towards the road, buckling his belt around him.

“Safety first,” he instructed. She laughed at that and dutifully clicked her own belt in, and with that they were off. He made a U-turn on the desolate road and started the drive back into town. Of course, he’d be the only one to make it there. Thank god he remembered the trash bags and the bleach this time.

They stayed in relative silence, nothing but the quietened radio filling in for white noise so it wasn’t as tense. For her, at least. Chris was in his element. He could make out her shape in the corner of his eye looking around the car and heard her humming to the music. He tapped his fingers on the wheel to the beat again and opened his mouth to speak.

“So- “

“Hey- “

They both started at the same time, and Chris snapped his head over to her. They stared for a second and both laughed quietly, Chris feeling more and more like she was doing this on purpose by the minute.

“Ladies first,” he joked, smirking lightly. Despite his intentions, Chris had started to feel like he was in the beginning of a shitty romance movie, tropes and all. It’s not like he could go back on his hastily thought out plan and actually try to romance her now, he was in too deep. He’d given her fake name and everything.

Hayley grinned and pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. He noticed the array of piercings in it and cocked an eyebrow.

“Such a gentleman. I was gonna say, actually, I didn’t expect such a nice guy to be out here at this time. Normally it’s all the creeps who want like, pictures of your feet in exchange for a ride or something.”

Chris guffawed at that. He was surprised at how at ease she was in his car. Any normal person would be at least a little nervous sitting in a stranger’s car, no matter how “nice” they were according to her. Was she buttering him up?

“Normally? Do you make a habit of getting into strange men’s cars?” He teased and glanced over at her. She grinned back and rolled her eyes.

“Of course not. I’m just sayin’, I’ve read all types of stories online and stuff.”

“Okay, fair enough. You could say the same about picking _up_ hitchhikers, though. You could be a mad axeman for all I know.” Chris pointed out and giggled to himself at his own reference. She gave him a look and slapped his arm, which surprised him enough for his face to twitch.

“Oh, yeah, I can totally lift an axe,” Hayley flexed her arms sarcastically, “especially with these guns. Besides, axes are a terrible way to kill someone.”

The comment was offhand but Chris felt himself tense up. It was probably just a coincidence, but honestly, this girl had been giving him weird vibes since she got into his car. It’s not like he was scared, just intrigued. Maybe she could last a little longer than the others, _if_ she begged enough. Maybe. He flicked his eyes over to Hayley and saw that her mouth was twitching up, like she was trying to stop from smiling.

“Oh yeah?” He continued, just so it didn’t seem like he’d faltered, “You have experience with that kind of stuff?”

She paused for a second, cocked her head as if thinking of an answer, “Not unless video games count.”

“Hah, yeah, I suppose that counts…” Chris trailed off, his eyes back to focusing on the road. He needed to find a good spot to pull up to under the guise of getting something out of the trunk he’d forgotten. He could remember passing a small dirt patch not too far back. If he timed it right he’d be able to-

“ _Kevin!_ ”

Chris almost jumped out of his skin before remembering that yes, Kevin, that was his name for now.

“Yes! Yes, hello,” Chris answered a bit too quickly, clearing his throat and flicking his eyes between the woman beside him and the road, “sorry, I… I kinda zoned out there for a second.” What was _up_ with him today? Christ, you’d think this was his first time. How long had she been trying to get his attention?

“What were you gonna say?”

“Hm?”

“Just now, when we started talking at the same time. What were you gonna say?” She had an eyebrow raised at him and was beginning to look a little hesitant, like she wished she’d taken her chances with the wild animals and the intimidating darkness on her way into town rather than him. He just looked like some fumbling idiot now. Chris furrowed his eyebrows and tried to remember what pointless babble he was going to try and fill the silence with and came up black. Her interruption had thrown his train of thought completely off track.

“Uh… I can’t remember…” He mumbled, eyes back on the road and searching.

Okay, fuck it, he’d lost his whole “suave bespectacled stranger in the night” routine, might as well just go in for the kill… literally. Oh, he made himself laugh sometimes.

There was an awkward pause as she let out a disinterested hum and sat back properly in her seat. He’d give it a bit before asking if he could pull over and get his gun from the trunk. He rarely actually used it while playing but it was good to scare people, maybe let them think he’d finish them off quickly before they see him pull out the arsenal of scalpels and drill bits hidden where the spare tire should be.

Rounding on a particularly lazy turn, Chris could see the paved road lead off onto a small dirt pull-in a few streetlamps down and mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Finally.

He licked his lips and opened his mouth to begin saying something, but-

“Oh, shoot. Hey, could you pull over just here? I totally forgot I needed something in my backpack.”

Chris fumbled again and snapped his head towards her. She was staring at him with a pleading look, green eyes boring into his. Nodding slowly, Chris let out a noise of approval and turned a bit sharply onto the dirt patch.

This was getting weird.

He heard her unbuckle her seatbelt and quickly undid his own first.

“No, no, don’t worry, I’ll get it for you.”

* * *

Ashley felt her heart stutter in her chest and tried to think of an excuse as to why Kevin couldn’t get her bag, but came up with nothing before he’d already unclipped his belt and opened his door. She mentally cursed herself but managed to give him a grateful smile as he strode to the trunk of his car.

Why did she leave her knife in there again? Trying something different was such bullshit, she knew she should have kept it hidden on her somewhere like every other time.

To be fair, this was her first time trying the hitchhiker routine so her preparation for this was a bit sloppy and uneducated, but she thought she’d been doing pretty well so far. The sucker seemed to be falling for it, even if he was pretty cute. And big. If she played this right she could get him immobilised in a couple of seconds before he tried to fight back.

That was always the thrill of it for her, though. Taking down someone bigger than her. Mainly just to prove that she could. If she got him in the neck it’d be a quick take down, but she wouldn’t get to play with him. Shame.

But still, this had been going on long enough. He was giving her a weird vibe, like he knew what she was up to, and it probably showed that she was eager to get out of the situation.

Ashley almost shat herself when her door opened and Kevin offered her backpack to her with a smile. She nearly snatched it out of his hands but muttered a small ‘thank you’ as he shut the door again and went to presumably shut the trunk.

Okay, she had to do this before he started driving again. This was a prime spot to get away with this; miles from town in the middle of nowhere, no cars going past, no security cameras, easy getaway.

The car jolted as he shut the trunk and Ashley quickly zipped her bag back up and shoved it onto the floor, staring straight ahead with the switchblade hidden in her hand. The driver door opened and she felt the car dip with his weight as he nestled into his seat and quickly, before he could react, lunged across the gear shift, flicking her blade open and pressing the flat side onto his stubble covered cheek-

-only to feel the cool barrel of a handgun press into the underside of her jaw.

There was a brief moment when Ashley could see the look in his eyes, one that she’d seen a million times before in a mirror, and knew that he was seeing the same one in hers. They both froze, breathing probably heavier than they should have been at such a small exertion of energy but both knowing it’s because they were gearing up for something else. Something with a lot more bloodshed.

Slowly, without moving her knife, without him moving his gun, Ashley felt herself grinning and saw that so was he.

“Oh my god…” she whispered, almost in awe. She let out a cackle and he wheezed with contained laugher as she pushed herself off him and back into the passenger seat, “Oh my _god_!”

He was still belly laughing next to her and she was quickly following him.

“I _knew_ it!” he yelled between clutching his stomach with one hand and gesturing his gun with the other, “I fucking _knew_ there was something off about you!”

“ _Me!?_ ” she exclaimed, pointing to herself as if scandalised but still hurting her cheeks with how hard she was laughing, “ _I_ was the weird one? Mr ‘need a ride?’” The last part was said in a mockingly deep voice, trying to mimic Kevin’s voice.

Kevin.

Ashley felt herself relax somewhat, but still felt her face hurt with how wide her grin was, “Your names not Kevin, is it?”

It was barely a question, more of a statement and she saw his eyes light up with mirth, his voice coming out an octave higher from strain “Nope! Yours isn’t Hayley either, is it?”

“God, no!”

They both giggled.

Not-Kevin tried to mask his face with mock seriousness and Ashley did the same, her mouth twitching with the effort. He held out his free hand, again, for a handshake, and said with a poker face, “Chris.”

Oh, yeah, that suited him much better.

She nodded solemnly and grabbed his hand in a firm handshake, “Ashley.”

Their straight faces lasted all of two seconds before they both cracked smiles again, but the laughter had died down significantly, now just wheezes and whimpers.

“Oh, _god_ …” Chris sighed, patting his stomach as if trying to keep the cramps at bay, “Well, I can safely say I wasn’t expecting _this_ to happen tonight.”

“What are the odds? I mean, really,” Ashley continued, turning in her seat so her shoulder pressed against it and she was now facing Chris, “What were the odds we were going to run into each other? Like, this is my first time doing something like this!”

Chris’ eyes widened and he shuffled in his seat so he was facing her too, “No way, me too!”

“Seriously!?”

“Yeah!”

“Holy _shit_!”

“ _Dude_!” Chris exclaimed, finally clicking the safety of his gun back on and tossing it onto the dashboard. Ashley flicked her switchblade back and placed it more gently on there too, not taking her eyes off the man in front of her. Seeing him now, in a completely different context, made him seem all the more attractive to her, oddly enough. He wasn’t exactly her usual kind of partner; with his square glasses and blond fauxhawk, or his girth and dorky button-up shirt, or even the sideburns and stubble adorning his squared jaw. She normally preferred the company of women, if she was being honest. But hey, there was a first for everything, right?

Something about knowing who he was now, knowing he was like her, knowing he probably had the same desires as her, made him all the more appealing.

They were quiet for a few beats, nothing but their breathing filling the silence, as they both came to the same conclusion. Even from here Ashley could see his pupils dilate.

“So, _Chris_ ,” Ashley started and saw him tense slightly at how she said his name, his real name, “how _exactly_ were you planning on killing me? Shooting me in the head seems pretty lame.” She cocked her head at him and smirked. He deliberately let his eyes trail up and down her, as if sizing her up, the same way she had done him not too long ago.

“No, of course not. What kind of amateur do you think I am?”

“Alright then. You gonna tell me or not?”

Chris stared at her, a smile slowly breaking on his face, “You want the gory details?”

“ _Please_.”

“Well,” Chris started, subconsciously beginning to crack each of his fingers, “the gun was just to scare you, really. Get the blood flowing, you know?” Ashley did know.

“I would have given you the whole spiel. Made you think that if you cooperated, if you begged enough, I’d let you go.” His voice had dropped and he’d grabbed the gun back off the dashboard, now fiddling with it. His eyes stared deliberately into hers and Ashley stared back, biting her lip with a grin. “Of course, I wouldn’t. But you didn’t need to know that. Then I’d go to the trunk and get my little kit back there- “

“Your _kit_?” Ashley teased, raising an eyebrow. Chris snickered.

“Yes, my _kit_.” He shot back, but not unkindly, “All the essentials; scalpels, knives, drills, glue gun.”

“Glue gun?”

“Yeah. Sometimes I glue the wounds shut so they don’t bleed out as quick? Makes them last longer, and it hurts like a bitch.” He explained, nudging up his glasses with a knuckle and vaguely gesturing with the gun in his other hand.

Ashley hummed in appreciation, “Clever. I prefer to watch the blood flow.”

“I figured you would.” He smiled at her and Ashley felt like she was in a dream or something. None of this felt even remotely real. Meeting a guy in the middle of the night, plan to kill him, find out he was planning to kill her too, and now they’re flirting? This was doing terrible things to her, in the best way.

“So, by this point, you probably would have tried to escape, I think,” he continued, sounding like he was still planning it out in his head which probably shouldn’t be as exciting as it was to her, “Run off into the night to get away from me or something. _Then_ I would have shot you. Only in the leg though, to stop you running.”

“And would I have screamed?”

Chris looked at her again and grinned, nodding with certainty, “Oh, yes. I would have made you.”

She shivered at that, “Then what?”

“ _Then_ I would carry you back to the car. You’d probably try punching me or scratching me or kicking me, but it wouldn’t really do anything. I’m a pretty durable guy.” He winked at that and Ashley giggled a bit. What a dork.

“You sound like you planned everything,” She commented, absently reaching for her switchblade to mess with in her idle hands. Chris watched her spin it between her fingers and flick it open and closed periodically.

“Well, thank you,” Chris sounded cocky despite thanking her, not that she was surprised. He seemed like the type of guy who knew his intelligence and flaunted it like it was a fancy watch or something., “But I didn’t plan everything.”

Ashley cocked an eyebrow and paused her fiddling, “No?”

“Nah. Just the setting up. After a point it comes naturally, you know? Instinct starts kicking in.” His voice dropped again and he looked her straight in the eye. Ashley chuckled and raised her eyebrows, looking back out at the road in front of them. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he was trying to seduce her with his nerdy self.

“What about you?” He asked, leaning his head against his seat and gazing at her.

“What _about_ me?” She laughed again.

“Like, what’s your method?”

Ashley cackled at that. He made it sound so scientific and technical. She straightened her face but still kept a sly smirk on her face, “I like to stab people until they stop moving.”

Chris’ eyes widened for a brief moment before he started deep belly laughing again. For such a quiet guy, his laugh sure was booming. Ashley rolled her eyes but laughed too, smacking his arm again in protest, feeling a lot like it was more appropriate this time.

“Cut it out, man! I’d have a better method if I could get away with it I mean look at me,” She gestured to her tiny form, “As I said before, I’m not exactly the right type of person to be lugging around heavy equipment or tying people down or anything.”

It wasn’t like she _wanted_ to carry around loads of stuff to use on people, she was perfectly content with her current method of catching people off guard in alleyways or deserted parking lots behind 7/11’s and taking her sweet time in cutting them open. Normally the shock of it all stopped her toys from reacting before it was too late and by the time they realised it was time to scream she’d already cut their vocal chords out. It was messy work, but that was the best part.

“You’ve gotta loosen up, Chris. Can’t be so methodical about everything cause where’s the fun in that?” She pursed her lips at him and shrugged, flicking her blade with one hand. He couldn’t stop looking at it. She stuck it in the pocket of her jeans and watched his eyes follow until he brought them back up to her. He licked his lips.

“Well, since you got so curious, what were _you_ gonna do to _me_?” He questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

“Hah,” Ashley breathed, “well, you wouldn’t have lasted long to be honest.”

“Why not?” He sounded slightly insulted at that, like she was insinuating he couldn’t handle whatever she would throw at him.

“Well, my plan went as far as stabbing you in the throat and stealing your car so…” Ashley shrugged and grinned when Chris looked affronted at her bluntness, like he was insulted that she would be so crass as to kill him with so little thought and effort, like he wasn’t worthy a murder that would be too gruesome to be shown on even the most late-night episode of CSI.

“What kind of disrespect…?” Chris sputtered, though his voice still held his joking tone.

“I’m sure you’ll get over it,” She grinned at him, “Besides, what happened to what you said about instincts? I’m just going with what my gut tells me; I knew I wasn’t gonna be able to take you down the slow way, you’re so… big.” It was maybe more suggestive than she’d intended but she couldn’t deny the slight shiver she saw him give was satisfying.

“Instincts only help to a certain point,” He nudged his glasses up his nose again, “what happens when your instincts fail you and you get caught? Or they fight back? Or you get killed instead?” He trailed off, lost in thought and if she listened closely, she could hear the slightest hint of worry in his voice.

Ashley pursed her lips. It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about it before, she just didn’t really care all that much. She could hear him fiddling with his gun again.

“Well, I guess we both learnt a little nugget of wisdom tonight.” She joked, both of them chuckled and fell into a heavy silence. There was something obvious looming over both of them and it kind of felt like they were both either avoiding it or waiting to see who would address it first.

“So…” Christ started, sounding determined to keep the conversation going, “Do you think you’d ever be interested in a collaborative project together?”

Ashley looked over at him and found him smiling at her, grinning herself at his request.

“Yeah, that sounds like it could be interesting.”

“Sweet… in the meantime though,” he continued, “do you wanna just hang out for a bit?”

Ashley pursed her lips through a grin, “What did you have in mind?”

* * *

Chris was luck the suspension on his car was so good. He could hear it squeak with every thrust of his hips.

Well, he could kind of hear it through the slapping of flesh on flesh and breathy moans both of them were making.

“Fu-huh-ckin’ _shit_ …” Ashley whined, biting down on his neck again and Chris found himself not knowing what to do with his hands; whether to grip them onto her hips that were already smacking against his dick or use them to yank her shirt up and fondle her tits. Both were extremely attractive options but his brain couldn’t seem to think of which one to pick, what with everything going on.

He didn’t even know who initiated what before they were both in the back seat, her grinding into his lap and him squeezing her ass through her jeans. Which were a pain to get off, by the way.

He wasn’t afraid to admit the surge of confidence and pride he’d felt when she’d ground against him through fevered kissing, pulled back, and stared down at the sizable bulge straining against his pants with huge eyes. Then again, he quite liked the smug satisfaction she’d had when he whined desperately up at her when she lowered her dripping pussy onto his cock.

_So warm…_

She bit harshly on his earlobe and Chris arched his back off the seat, feeling her hands slide up his back under his shirt before scraping her nails down it, no doubt leaving angry red marks. The sting made an embarrassingly high-pitched moan escape him.

“You… hah, you tryin’ to mark me up or something?” He managed to say. She giggled into his ear and pulled back, slowing her hips from full-on smacking against his to slowly gyrating against him. His hands made their way to her hips and grabbed at them with bruising strength, making sure to get the most of her feeling inside her.

“Yes.” At least she was a breathy as he was, but the admission only made Chris throb harder. Ashley reached for the hem of her t-shirt and slowly, deliberately, pulled it over her head in one smooth. How they’d gotten this far without taking their shirts of yet was beyond him. Or how he hadn’t ripped hers off at least. She made quick work of her bra and threw it behind it, having it land somewhere on the front seats.

Her nipples her startlingly pink against pale skin; he could see where a slight sunburn started an ended on her arms where her shirt had been. A spattering of freckles adorned her shoulders, similar to the ones on the bridge of her nose, but Chris couldn’t give a fuck about freckles right now, not now that his mouth had latched onto one of Ashley’s pert nipples and she was making the most adorable mewling noise. Her hand’s almost smacked into the back of his head with how feverishly she jammed them in his hair, grabbing handfuls and keeping his mouth fastened against her breast. Like he’d need any encouragement.

He swirling his tongue around the bud and bit on it suddenly, causing her to yelp, arching her back further into his mouth. Her hips kept twitching in his hands, like she’d decided she wanted to move them again but Chris held his hands firmly on her, keeping her from moving. He grinned against her when she let out a noise of frustration and gripped his hair tighter.

“Don’t be a fucking tease,” Ashley breathed, yanking his head away from her nipple, trying to glare at him through lust hazed eyes.

Chris didn’t say anything, just grinned wider and raised his eyebrows at her, eyes still half-lidded. Surely she must have known that teasing was process, he didn’t just dive right in for a wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am like she did.

He fought back his own desire to simply pound into her like a freight train and relished in the feeling of power he had over her in that moment. She pouted at him and searched his face, using a hand to push back the hair that had matted to her forehead with sweat from the enclosed space.

Her mouth twitched into a tired grin, “Is this what you wanted, Chris? You wanted to fuck me and then kill me?” Ashley teased, leaning in and resting her forehead against his despite the stickiness, “That’s what you were thinking when you picked me up, right? I could tell, you know. Is that what you do, Chris? Do you fuck people while you kill them?”

As she spoke, Chris felt his breath hitch in his throat as the thought was planted in his head again. What he’d planned to do to her before he found out she was just like him. He’d wanted to, oh, how he’d wanted to. In the back of his mind he’d imagined her face as she started to climax, how she’d whine and beg for him and how he’d pull out at the last second to see the confusion and disappointment on her face when he did. He’d thought about it turning to horror and realisation when he’d pull out his gun and shoot her right in the stomach, watch the pain seep into her expression, how he’d slip back in a get off the look on her face as the blood pooled around her torso. He’d thought about it.

Fuck, it made him so hard.

“You wanna do bad things to me, Chris?”

He groaned an affirmative into her shoulder he didn’t realise he’d leant into.

“Then go ahead, baby,” she muttered, and he felt her grin against his ear. Chris almost felt mad that she’d gotten to him so easily. She fucking played him like a flute and hell if he wasn’t gonna let her.

In a surge, he pulled back from her shoulder and immediately caught her in an open mouthed kiss. She squeaking in surprise but quickly started moaning into his mouth. He moved one hand to the small of her back and the other to the middle of her shoulder blades before quickly, frantically, spinning her flat onto the backseats next to them, pushing her down with his lips.

He didn’t know where his gun had landed, but he didn’t need it.

Pulling away from the kiss, grinning wickedly at the whine she made when he did, Chris latched both his hands around her neck and began to surge his hips forward, her body staying put as her pressed down on her windpipe. She gazed up at him, eyes filled with unbridled lust and Chris was fairly certain that if it were possible she’d be moaning and whining his name. A shame he couldn’t hear it. With shaking hands, she grabbed onto his wrists, her small hands a stark contrast to his. He felt her pressing his hands down harder, urging him to choke her more and Chris groaned at that.

She was getting off on it too, holy shit.

The familiar sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled his ears and she felt even better than she had before. She lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his torso, slapping his hips up to meet his.

He felt powerful.

She was making little squeaking noises and her hands had started to slacken their grip. He could see her slipping into unconsciousness, eyes rolling to the back of her head and _fuck_ , he was so close, she had to wait until he was done. He loosened his grip somewhat so she could suck in some air and he could start the process again, barking a laugh when she whined at the sudden slack of his hands. He quickly pressed down again and cut off her air.

His thrusts were becoming shakier and just looking into her eyes was bringing him closer, the tight knot coiled in the bottom of his stomach felt fit to burst. With a few more erratic thrusts and embarrassingly hoarse moans, Chris moulded his hips against hers and came harder than he ever thought he had before.

His arms shook and he slowly let go of Ashley’s neck, feeling her suck air back into her lungs against his loose thumbs. He felt ready to pass out.

Chris began to pull out, tired and ready to crash.

Until he heard a familiar clicking noise.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

* * *

Ashley’s voice was still throaty and sore but like hell she was going to let him get off and not have him return the favour.

She’d felt the cold metal of the gun under the seat he was ploughing her into and had grabbed it quickly once she felt him trying to pull out.

Chris looked confused, both at why she was upset and where she’d gotten the gun from and she almost felt sorry for him. For how good he was at fucking her, he sure wasn’t the brightest in bed.

With the energy that she still had after being choked to near death, Ashley pushed herself up and with the momentum, pushed Chris backwards so she was now straddling his hips, pushing his dick back inside her. She held the gun to his head and felt a power surge, grinning weakly at him as his eyes widened and he seemed to realise what was going on.

“You think you can fuck a girl like that and not let her finish?” Her voice hurt but her power came through her words. She saw his eyes narrow on the gun being pointed at him and then back at her. She leaned in close, pressing herself against his chest and keeping her hips flush to his.

“You know what I’m gonna do, Christopher?” He groaned weakly when she said his full name, “I’m gonna fuck myself on your dick until I cum,” he whined again, “but in the meantime…” with her free hand, she grabbed a fistful of the shirt he was still wearing somehow, and with her remaining strength pulled him up to her level before pulling herself off him and pushing his shoulder until he was sitting up straight in the backseat they’d started on.

She pressed the barrel of the gun against his slightly parted lips and lowered herself back onto his dick, guiding it in with her free hand, “In the meantime, Chris, you’re going to suck.”

She had been so close before, damn it, so _fucking_ close. Then he finished and left her with nothing. She’d have to train that out of him real soon.

Ashley began lifting and lowering her hips again, similar to when earlier, starting slow and working her way up. She noticed, with irritation, that Chris hadn’t taken the barrel into his mouth like she’d so kindly asked him to and furrowed her sweaty brow, growling as she pressed the barrel against his lips, parting them and pushing until she felt the resistance of his tongue pushing it back. His eyes looked teasing but she wasn’t in the mood for being teased right now. Not this time. Continuing her hips, she cocked the gun and pressed it harder.

“The safety’s off, Christopher. Don’t try me.” It was a threat and not one she made lightly. They both knew she meant it and Chris nodded slowly, taking as much gun into his mouth as possible. She felt his hands move to her hips to guide them and she grabbed one of them quickly, pressing it into the seat behind him.

“No touching.”

He whined again at that, but didn’t move his arms again, instead gripping onto the fabric of the seats.

Satisfied that he’d finally realised his place, Ashley began pumping her hips again, making sure to look Chris directly in the eyes as she did, letting him see the pleasure and lust in them and knowing that he could do nothing about his own. She felt the handle of the gun jostle slightly and realised he was running his tongue up and down the barrel and she cackled at that, reaching one hand between them to start rubbing her clit; something Christopher had apparently forgotten about.

“Oooh, yeah, suck it harder, you slut,” Ashley cooed, listening to Chris’ muffled moans from around the metal.

God, this was so fucking hot.

Bouncing herself faster onto him, Ashley saw Chris’ hands twitch against the seats. She saw him quickly stuff them behind his back to stop giving himself the temptation of touching her. It was so cute how much he wanted to, honestly.

She pressed against her clit harder and started circling the nub as well as she could between her smacking herself against him and trying to keep the gun lodged in his eager mouth. She groaned herself when he looked her directly in the eyes and slid the gun out of his mouth, licking the barrel deliberately. He knew what he was doing to her.

 _It’d be so easy,_ she thought, _so easy just to blow his fucking brains all over the back window, Christ._

“God, take it, you fucking whore,” she snarled, pushing the gun back in his mouth and she saw the pleasure flash through his eyes.

She was so close, oh god, she was so close.

She just needed to…

Ashley, one hand still pleasuring herself between her own slapping hips, pulled the gun out of Chris’ mouth quickly and aimed it just to the side of his head.

She fired.

The gun recoiled in her hand and she almost dropped it, but the bullet rang true and shattered the back window of Chris’ car.

Chris, suddenly terrified, lurched away from the noise and screamed, unadulterated terror showing on his face.

And that was enough.

Ashley stopped her hips and dropped the gun somewhere to side, moaning loudly and riding out her orgasm. She’d been so close, so fucking close to killing him. It would have been that easy, just one twitch of her finger and he’d be dead and she would have got what she wanted.

She felt powerful.

Chris, chest still heaving, rose back up to sitting straight and seemed to realise what she’d done and why she’d done it. She rested her head on his chest and grinned up at him sleepily, breathing heavily.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her into a searing kiss with more passion than either of them had the energy for.

Ashley couldn’t deny that she liked him, and Chris couldn’t deny that he liked her.

Maybe even in more than a fuck buddy way.

Ashley made a mental note to give him her number before she’d ask him to drop her off at her own car.

Chris made a mental note to replace his back window.

“So,” Ashley asked, breathlessly, “you wanna stay here for the night? I’m pretty cozy.”

Chris chuckled weakly, “Yeah, sure.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mr. and Mrs. Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255480) by [FixOrRideDaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily)




End file.
